herofandomcom-20200223-history
Bomb
Bomb, the Black Bird, or Bomb is the tritagonist in the Angry Birds series of games created by Rovio Entertainment and a recurring character in Angry Birds Toons. First introduced in 2009, the character is one of the original five birds in the Flock. In the 2016 movie The Angry Birds Movie, he is the tritagonist and in it's sequel, he is the secondary tritagonist. In the 2016 movie, he is voiced by Danny McBride, who also voiced the Boss Wolf from Kung Fu Panda 2, And Honey Mustard from Sausage Party. *Films: The Angry Birds Movie, The Angry Birds Movie 2 *Video Games: The Angry Birds Movie, The Angry Birds Movie 2 *Voice: Danny McBride (films), Micheal Gough (video games) Appearance He is round, with a feather on his head with a yellow top (representing the fuse on a bomb) and a black body. Character Personal Data *Name: Bomb *Known Aliases: Black B, Bombird, Fire Bomb Bird, Bomb Bird *Age: 33 *Group Affiliation: The Flock, The Flock in Space *Best Friends: Terence, Matilda, Red, Bubbles Personality While most all of the Flock have a short temper when it comes to egg theft and smuggled birds, Bomb has the worst temper of them all. He loses his "explosive" temper easily and often (as depicted in the Wreck the Halls animation and Christmas comics ). Also why he explodes. As a result, Bomber tends to be a loner, preferring to remain away from the Flock, as he does not want to be stressed with their problems. (Another possible reason is that he doesn't want to accidentally blow up everyone else). Despite this, he is always ready to help should an emergency be called. His power is the strongest out of all the birds. He is also known to have a sense of justice, because in the MTV anti-bullying video, he stands up for a minion pig that was being bullied. He also seems to be a very intelligent bird and a good chef, despite that fact that he thinks no one likes the "new-age cooking" (as seen in the Angry Birds Christmas comics). He puts in effort to control his temper by reading up on self-help books. History Little is known about Bomb’s history before the events of the first Angry Birds game or how he acquired the power of "mega shock wave," the ability to incinerate items within a radius of his body. When enraged, his top feather will begin to smoke. He will eventually turn red, then explode with anger. In the course of the battles with the Birds, he has traveled to many different locations and environments, including the desert, underground caves and beaches. The Pigs never rest in their quest to steal eggs and the Flock often has to retrieve their eggs on holidays and special occasions. In one instance, the Pigs captured the entire Flock at an indeterminate time later, the Flock was captured as rare birds and taken to Rio de Janeiro, Brazil where they fought with Blu and Jewel and their friends against Nigel the Cockatoo and Mauro and his gang of marmosets. Bomb and Matilda did not appear originally in Rio, but arrived shortly after the others, so it is possible they were either captured at a later time or they were not captured originally and made their way to Rio to find Red, Chuck and the Blue Birds. In addition to Rio, Bomb has also traveled to China (twice) and Japan, where he wore a karate gi. During the Wreck the Halls adventure, Red and Bomb took the lead in chasing the Pigs through the snow on skis. It was Bomb who eventually caught up with them, recovered the Christmas packages and destroyed the Pig Fortress. In another adventure, Bomb and the Flock jumped into Space via a wormhole, gained super powers (as a result of the wormhole) and fought the Space King in order to regain their stolen eggs. Gallery Black-angry-birds-sticker-decal.jpg 269926_10150241950204928_5579574_n.jpg|Black Bird about to explode from the heat. angry_bird___black_bird_by_life_as_a_coder-d3g7n88.jpg AngryBirds-openingscene.jpg Bomb_bird.png|Bomb as seen in Angry Birds Space. Firebomb.png|Firebomb's current figure in Angry Birds Space ABMovie_Bomb.png|Bomb in the movie Bomb as Obi Wan Kenobi.jpg|Bomb as Obi Wan Kenobi. Bomb as Santa Claus.jpg|Bomb as Santa Claus. Space birds 2.png 180px-Drift-Bird-Event.jpg|Bomb as Wheeljack 180px-Wheeljack-Bird.jpg Trivia * He originally had a spot but removed due to the relection. *Bomb is the first bird not to have a corpse sprite (before the Star Wars version). The second is Terence, the third is being Bubbles, the fourth is Ice Bird and the fifth is Stella. *Bomb, Bubbles, Ice Bird, and Stella are the only four birds to have their special ability triggered upon impact with an object (automatically). *Bomb's design has changed only slightly since his introduction. Originally, he had a white spot on his head, most likely to denote a shiny spot on his round form. The spot has been removed on most artwork. Early versions of the plush toy included it but it was removed later. *Bomb is possibly based upon the Greater Antillean Bullfinch. *Bomb is the only bird who does not display a tail. One was added in Knock on Wood and early Plush Toys. *Bomb is one of the few birds that can destroy undamaged stone without using his power, the other being Terence. *Bomb is accidentally called "Bob" in the Angry Birds Space comic, a typo made by Rovio. *In the Google+ "Teamwork" level selection menu, two gray dots are added below Bomb's left eye. *Despite the fact he is a strong bird, he emits more pain noises than the other birds. *His head feather resembles a fuse. *Before exploding, Bomb's fuse on his head tend to light up and create sparks. In several Angry Bird animations, he explodes when he is angry. However, in the Trick or Tweet animation and Angry Birds Space comics, Bomb's fuse lights up and he explodes when he is frightened or shocked as well. Therefore, any extreme emotion can cause Bomb to explode. *In the games, Bomb disappears when he explodes, but in the animations and comics, Bomb can explode without disappearing. *According to this book, Bomb explodes with rage even for simple things like ice cream falling off his cone. Like in the Angry Birds Star Wars cinematic trailer, he exploded because he was really mad at Han Solo for laughing at him about a bet they did when Bomb put the button on the picture of Princess Leia and his explosion to the cantina got the other birds barbecued however he wasn't barbecued and was looking at Han Solo angrily but Han Solo was guilty with an open mouth but he gave in but still he was angry at him. *Oddly, Bomb can't break stone easily in the Summer Pignic Short Movie, but in the Angry Birds games, he can. While it's possible the pigs were using something resembling stone for their fort, likely to fool the Birds into thinking the fort would be easy to beat. *Bomb appears to explode several times when he is scared, as shown in the Trick or Tweet animation. *He and Terence are the only birds that do best on stone. *He is stronger than all of the other birds (except The Mighty Eagle). Navigation Category:Angry Birds Heroes Category:Animals Category:Male Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Mute Category:Comic Book Heroes Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Elementals Category:Pirates Category:Suicidal Category:Revived Category:Martyr Category:Big Good Category:Gentle Giants Category:Movie Heroes Category:Dimwits Category:Famous Category:Comedy Heroes Category:Cowards Category:Comic Relief Category:Brutes Category:Insecure Category:Incompetent Category:Genius Category:In Love Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Heroic Monsters Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Crossover Heroes Category:Vengeful Category:Wrathful Category:Sidekicks